


Like a Rabbit- Part 8

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 8

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

The man smelled absolutely awful. Remus had learned not to let his distaste of such things show, but at times like this he wished he did not have the heightened senses of a werewolf. The man grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and forced mouth against mouth. Remus squirmed, breaking free. He could always use magic if things got too bad, but he hated to do so. Remus wiped a hand across his mouth. “I don’t kiss for-”

The man dug a wallet out of his back pocket and slammed it down on the bed. “Take whatever. Take it all.” Remus reached over and pulled several bills out. He hesitated, remembering the smell, and cleaned the man out. The man pushed him down onto the bed, covering his face in sloppy, wet kisses. Remus took it and, beyond that, pretended he loved it.

Remus could feel the man’s hardness pressing into his thigh as the man pinned him to the bed. Remus reached for it, rubbing what he could get to, cupping crotch, balls, trying to expedite the process.

Apparently, Remus’ exploits had brought the man closer than anticipated. The kissing ceased briefly as the man reached for his belt buckle and zipper. Fumbling and bumbling, the man almost spent his load in his pants. Frankly, that would have been preferable to Remus, but customer satisfaction was his ultimate goal. Of course, now that he had the money, he was less concerned, but the smelly man had sprung for a hotel room and that was a luxury Remus meant to enjoy.

The man pulled down Remus’ tight jeans, with some effort, exposing Remus splendor. Remus allowed him to admire for a few moments, then flipped onto his stomach to allow for easy entry. “Take me,” Remus urged. The man did not need to be told twice.

He didn’t need to be told about protection either. They paid better when condoms weren’t involved, and Remus had already performed the usual protection spells. The muggles didn’t need to know about that, though. They didn’t need to know a lot of things. Like this one didn’t need to know Remus planned on jumping into shower the moment sex was over to get the smell out of his nose.

*

“Do you have a room somewhere?” Remus asked, running his hand up and down another man’s chest. He fingered the buttons of the polo shirt and caressed the area to the right, where a little rabbit was embroidered over the pocket. This man had money and Remus had an empty stomach, apart from pretzels and whiskey.

“A room? I want a rent boy, not a relationship.”

“Fine,” Remus agreed. He traded caresses for another gulp of the cheapest whiskey at the bar. “For half the price we can go out to the alley and I’ll suck you off, but it is raining out there...”

The man scratched his scalp, which fluffed his blond hair. “All right,” he said resignedly.

“I know a cheap place just a block from here.”

“Rooms by the hour?”

Remus shook his head, but quickly added. “They’re really discrete, though. No ids or names.” 

The man looked around the bar, considering his options. There were younger boys, to be sure. But none had Remus’ skill… or Remus’ detachment from the world.

“All right. Let’s go.”

Remus lit up inside, glad for another night in a dry room and a warm bed. Remus put his hand on the man’s chest, smiled, and leaned in for a kiss to seal the deal.

*

“That’s it! That’s it! Oh-ohh-oh! I’m going to come!” The man was easily the loudest Remus had ever been with. Halfway through their incredibly lengthy love-making session, the people occupying the room next to theirs banged on the walls. He knew this had to be as bad as it seemed when even people staying at a cheap hotel like this one objected. “I’m going to… ah… almost… that’s it… I’m going to come!” he cried out. Remus wished he would and just get on with it before they got thrown out.

But the man couldn’t come without just one more smack, so that’s what Remus gave him. “Such a bad boy! Didn’t think you’d get off that easily did you? Get ready for your punishment!” The moans of anticipation told him his words had pushed the right buttons. Remus pulled his arm back and let it down with a resounding hit against already flushed arsecheeks. The man shook and came messily over the loud, tacky bedspread. The man was impossibly louder, however, then collapsed from all fours into a heap on the bed.

“That was aces,” the man told him, and Remus pulled a face briefly before moving into view in front of the man. “What was your name again?”

“John,” Remus replied. His first name and surname were too strange to use in muggle circles, and used anywhere they invited too many questions.

“Clean me off, John,” said the man, rolling over.

Remus climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to dampen a washcloth. He avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror and concentrated on the sound of the water running. He had moved far past any possibility of humiliation, and he definitely liked it loud rather than silent. When there was noise, it was a lot easier to forget his past.

*

The man skipped the bed altogether and pulled Remus over to the wall between a dresser and a chair- both of which were nailed to the floor. The man leaned back against the wall and spread his legs a bit. “Suck it,” the man instructed, squeezing Remus’ shoulders.

“I thought-”

“Changed my mind. I’m allowed to fucking change my mind. You can keep the money you already took from me. Just suck it, damn it.”

The man put more pressure on Remus’ shoulders and Remus dropped down to his knees. Remus skillfully undid the man’s zip and freed the cock from the tight, white underwear. The cock certainly wasn’t the largest he’d ever seen, and it hardened fully at the warmth of Remus’ hand. Thinking of the money he’d already acquired, and how nice it was to feel shag carpet under his knees instead of hard concrete or gravel, Remus pulled back the foreskin and opened his mouth.

The cock was damp with sweat and Remus’ taste buds immediately objected. His tongue, large and flat, stroked the cock’s length. Then it swirled around the head. Remus sucked the head, applying pressure with his lips. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the dimple, then gave little licks there, his tongue quickly darting over the most sensitive areas. The man groaned and put a hand on the back of Remus’ head to force him to do more.

Relaxing his throat instinctively, Remus took the man in, right to the end. He cupped the man’s hot balls in his hand, squeezing just a little. But it was the sucking that apparently was doing the trick. The man went from groaning to moaning, desperate to get off. He forced Remus’ bobbing head to go faster, hands tightly tangled in Remus’ brown hair.

Grabbing Remus, the man spun them around. Back to the wall now, with nowhere to go, Remus relaxed and let the man fuck his mouth, hard and vicious. It didn’t take long at all, and Remus was almost caught off guard as the first mouthful came at him. But then he swallowed the intensely salty and bitter cum.

*

Remus wasn’t sure he wanted a hotel room. Sure it was snowing and the pick-up bar was closed. Sure he was tired and frozen. Sure any night like this he would have felt lucky to have a man choose him and suggest a room. But this man… Remus wasn’t sure at all he could do this.

From the first time he’d seen the man in the smoky bar, Remus had felt both drawn to him and compelled to avoid him. The man’s hair was shoulder-length and jet black, his eyes were pale grey, and there was such a striking resemblance to Sirius Black that Remus might have inquired as to the man’s surname if it didn’t mean most likely losing business.

Now, lying spent next to the man in the narrow hotel bed, Remus couldn’t help but stare and compare. The nose was completely wrong, and the chin wasn’t quite right either. The mouth was spot-on, though, both in the sight and in the way it kissed. Weakened to the knees at the kiss, it was the first time in all of his tricks that his cry during an orgasm was one of genuine pleasure. He should have done it with his eyes closed, but typically they didn’t like when he did that.

With the man asleep beside him, Remus could not possibly close his eyes. He had to look, just to prove to himself it had happened. The man was not Sirius- if it had been, Remus would have a murder on his hands to worry about instead of just a long night of memories to endure.


End file.
